User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 26: Sylvester Stallone vs Arnold Schwarzenegger
Long time no see of me posting a battle. I worked very hard on this one, so enjoy. Cast Nice Peter as Arnold Schwarzenegger Jesse Wellens as Sylvester Stallone (video) EpicLLOYD as Sylvester Stallone (voice) Lyrics The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SYLVESTER STALLONE! VS! ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER! BEGIN Arnold Schwarzenegger: Here's a Jingle for you, just listen to it All The Way. I'm a bodybuilding professional, so you should watch what you say. I accomplished all my goals, and now I have a new one. And that's to Sabotage this Predator by showing him how it's done. You're a Sly guy, you were a very mischievous brat. You got your ass kicked out of many schools, mainly due to that. I'll knock you out harder than Lundgren did to you. You're a bigger pisser than you being at the zoo. Better start Running Man, you are in serious danger. I'm like an Eraser, when I remove you as the Terminator. You're a super zero who failed at flying out of the window. You'll get filled with Dredd, just by Judging your info. Sylvester Stallone: You want to verse me, huh, Mr. so called Universe? I'll put you in Demolition Man, and tell you why you're the worst. Didn't always get what you want of being the Terminator. And your raps are so Over the Top of a Cliffhanger. I was born to be tough, just listen to what I've already said. You're a bigger chicken than the both of your legs. I'll go Rambo on you, and use my F.I.S.T on you as Rocky. I'm a great boxer in real life, so stop acting cocky. Your accent is very weak, you can even ask Germany. Due to your acting, it's like you're Twins with Keanu Reeves. You're a big baby, always tough with the ladies. You have Driven me crazy, since the 1980's. (Arnold transforms into his current self) Arnold Schwarzenegger: People kept calling you Binky, yet you call me a baby. Time to bring the Red Heat, by spitting it so crazy. I don't Total Recall of you ever being a good actor at all. And I Command-yo to stop rapping; your rhymes are so Expendable. I'm an actor serving politics; call me Ronald Reagan. It's a True Lie you'll that beat me, and you're sadly mistaken. Like Pele, I'll kick your ass like a soccer ball, though you wouldn't get it. Deal with the fact your life is Raw; you don't deserve any credit. (Sylvester transforms into his current self) Sylvester Stallone: Look at you now, you look like yourself in Junior, you monkey. I would feed you food, but I'd rather have you Stay Hungry. I'm Staying Alive like I have a Bee Gees identity. By still Pumping Iron and being a badass celebrity. You're a lazy bum, who eventually stopped being a politician. Watch me throw your ass like a radio in this competition. Here's an Escape Plan, Kindergarten Cop, go back to Cop Land. There's no way you're coming back, 'cause this battle is your Last Stand. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Arnold Schwarzenegger Sylvester Stallone Category:Blog posts